A Cursed Existance
by Razzberry808
Summary: There is a new girl in Meio High School, but she shows up exactly when strange murders begin to occur. Victims are marked with strange bite marks, and drained of blood. But when Kurama has to face the murderer, he learns that things aren't as they seem.
1. A Killer and An Apathetic Person

**Part 1:**

Night. Night was where she lived, where she was born, and where she hunted. Night and darkness was her home, she thrived there, hunting for her next meal. Silently, she moved briskly through the night, stalking her prey unnoticed. She was very selective, and she had come across the perfect meal tonight; no blemishes or disfigurations, no fat, nothing... perfect. Her target reached an apartment, and climbed the stairs. She followed in the shadows, invisible to any human, silent, and deadly. When the door opened, she slipped inside. A mere step, too fast to be seen. Hidden among the shadows, she waited; waiting for the perfect time to strike. It came quickly, she tried to be quick, gently biting her victim and piercing the soft neck tissue. Death came quick to the victim, who was too tired to put up a fight. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. She licked the remaining blood off her lips and disappeared into the night.

Shuuichi Minamino walked into his history class to find a girl he had never seen sitting in his seat. "Excuse me, he said walking up her, silently hoping she wasn't a crazed fan girl, "but that's my seat."

"Is it?" she replied apathetically, and continued to stare out the window. She brushed a strand of blond hair away from her eyes. He didn't need this, not today, it was Monday! "Can you move, please?"

"I am perfectly capable."

Shuuichi rolled his eyes, "Will you?" She seemed to consider it, before responding, flatly, "No."

Deciding against arguing further, he took an empty seat at the back of the class room, next to a pile of newspapers. One of the headlines caught his eye, "Strange Murders Breaking Out In Tokyo; Bite-Marks on Victims has (have?) Police Baffled." The news was, needless to say, unsettling.

It was a hot day for the end of fall, almost 85 degrees. He was drowning in the heat. The teacher's droning combine with the extreme weather was making him drowsy. He scribbled lazily in his notebook, half-listening to the teacher's lecture about a feudal Japan princess. The new girl didn't look like she wanted to be there, quite the opposite, in fact. He turned his limited attention back to the teacher, who was commenting on the peaceful time and the monarch's strange death. Shuuichi was alert when the teacher mentioned how she died, but before he could finish, the bell rang. Damn, of all the rotten times. Pandemonium erupted as the students filed out for lunch, but Shuuichi stayed to ask a question. He strode up to the teacher's desk, "Sir, how did the princess die again?"

"Well…"

Shuuichi stopped listening, something was bothering him. He felt a shiver begin to go up his spine. Suddenly Shuuichi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He spun around to see the last of a cold glare from the new girl's deep, gray eyes, before they continued down the hall.

The first thing Shuuichi noticed when he enter the lunch room, was the new girl sitting alone. Sighing, he went over to talk to her, He felt a little guilty, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was her eyes, that cold stare, like he had done something wrong. "Hi," he said, sitting down opposite her, "I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning..."

She cut him off snidely, "Brava, you actually think," she said like it was an amazing phenomena, "You're not a complete drooling monkey after all." He noted her annoying skill of being extremely sarcastic and very apathetic at the same time. Trying to keep his cool, he continued, "I'm Shuuichi Minamino."

"I'm not caring."

He was about to lose it then and there, but she continued, "No, that's my name, Nita Shimasu, it means 'does not care'."

The bell rang shortly after, and she simply got up and left without another word.

End of Part One:

R&R


	2. A Mission and A Project

**Part 2:**

Perched on top of a building, the killer watched a long, red haired boy walk home. She was considering him as her next victim, but a young girl and her single mother caught her eye instead. The girl looked sweet. She grinned maliciously, and stepped over to the next building. To her, she was casually walking, but she was moving too fast for the human-eye to follow. She was confident no one could see her, but for a moment, the red haired boy turned her way.

Shuuichi Minamino was hurrying home. It was late, and his mother was probably worried. However, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He paused to look up at the roof of the building across the street, and for a brief second, he thought he saw a girl with glittering fangs, but the vision quickly disappeared. He brushed it off, it was nothing.

The killer was stalking her next victim. A mother and daughter she had seen on the street. They stopped at an apartment building, took a minute to unlock the door, and went inside. She went around the side of the building, casually strolling with her hands in her pockets, she could have almost passed off as normal. She approached the wall on the side of the building, shrowed in shadows, and proceeded to walk up it effortlessly. She could hear the little girls tiny heart beat, it was getting her excited. When she reached the family's floor, she simply melted through the wall like a shadow. She grinned at the thought that they didn't even know it was their last night among the living.

-----

Shuuichi walked into history class and took his seat at the back of the room. There had been more murders the night before, and he had been up all night with Yusuke in Spirit World. Koenma was becoming interested in the murders, due an increase in the amount of Spirit energy from the city. Naturally, Yusuke and he were put on the case. On top of it all, he had thought he had seen someone on top of a building walking home last night. Whoever it was, they seemed faintly "demonic".

Nita wasn't in class again today, the fourth time in a row, and today, the teacher was assigning a project about the feudal period. A hat was passed around the class, and half took names for a partner. When it came to him, there was only one left.

-----

Shuuichi paced outside the door of a house waiting for an answer. It wasn't particularly large, and was secluded from the rest of the street. He looked back along the narrow walkway leading up to the house. There was a small arch at the end, but the rest of it was surrounded by trees; totally cut off. You wouldn't even had know there was a house back there. He rang the bell again. "What do you want?" asked his partner when the door opened. "You missed history class again today," he responded, feeling that familar sense of annoyance creep over him.

"So you came to give me my work? Its okay, I don't need it."

"Actually, there was a project handed out today, a report about a feudal monarch. We were kinda pair…" He stopped. She was staring out into the space behind him as if in a trance. "Excuse me, are you listening to me?" he asked letting his annoyance show in his voice. Without giving any indication that she had heard him, she promptly turned on her heel, and walked back inside the house, leaving the door open behind her. Shuuichi, unsure what to do, remained where he was. "Well?" she said over her shoulder, "Are you going to come in?" He stepped cautiously into the house. It was plain, but elegant. From the foyer and beyond the hall he could see part of a modest looking living room and a sliding glass door, leading to a small balcony, behind the sideways sofa. To his left was a wooden staircase that led up to another dimly lit hallway. "Do you live alone?" he asked. "Yes," she replied, "Forgive me for not cleaning up, I don't get many guests."

"Where are your parents?" he asked curiously.

"They're long dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry," his pervious irritation evaporating.

"It's okay, they were old and it was their time."

She led him into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. In the living room, there was a sofa, facing away from the kitchen, with a low, ancient, wooden coffee table in front of it. On the left side of the room, next to the sliding glass door, was a chair, and opposite that were a pair of closed wooden doors that probably led to an office of some sort. The kitchen was simple. A stove, refrigerator, sink, and counters lined the outside of the room. In front of the refrigerator, which was on the far side of the room, was an island, and closer to him, was a small, wooden table and chairs. "Please sit," she motioned to the couch, "I'll be back in a moment." She went through the double doors, and shut it slightly behind her. Through the crack he could see an ancient wardrobe against the far wall. On of the doors was slightly ajar, and through it he could see what looked like several, ancient, silk kimono. She came back carrying her textbook, and shut the door behind her.

"Pardon me for asking," he said, "But how do you afford all this."

"Oh, you know, lifetimes of savings."

He flipped open his textbook looking for a topic. "I was think we could do that murdered princess," Shuuichi suggested, "I'll bet we'd find a lot."

"Born May 27, died Dec. 12 at 16 years old. She had taken the throne and threw Japan onto a peaceful period. Mysteriously murder during it's height, the only markings found were bite marks. The body was never found when scentist went to investigate," she sighed. Shuuichi blinked, no wonder she didn't come to class.

**End of Part 2:**

R&R Please :)


End file.
